CSI Shuffle Fest
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: A collection/10 fanfics of CSI inspired by songs. Basically a song-fic? Some with minimal GSR some with loads, some good, bad, ugly! :P I hope you enjoy! x
1. If Feels So Good  Sonique

Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI... Damn.

A/N: I'm going to write 10 small CSI fanfics, some with loads of GSR some with minimal GSR I don't know what I'll write until I write them, Inspired by a list of songs which I got from shuffling my music on my comp, sorting them Into the categories I thought they'd fit In & then finally write them!

CSI shuffle fest.

It Feels So Good by Sonique

I feel the pleasure coursing through me which is caused just by touching your flesh, the feel of skin on skin, rough on smooth, my eyes burn down into your flesh. Wanting to feel every inch of you, I explore you with my hands, wanting to know every stretch of your flesh. I start on your shoulders, pressing my hands to your honey coloured skin, peppered thoroughly with brown freckles. I move both my hands down your naked form, past your jutting out shoulder blades, your long arms under my touch I gently grip your elbows, prising them away from your body, I run my fingers down past your elbows. I press a kiss to your inner elbow. I hear a sharp Intake of breath through your gritted teeth, I know only too well on why you did that. You had fractured your arm in two places not too long ago and only just been told it's fully healed. I kiss your inner arm a second time, my beard must be irritable against your soft flesh, and I'm almost surprised you've not pushed me away. I'm glad as this means I can continue my exploration of your slender, beautiful body. I leave the mending bones of your arms and run my fingers down your arms reaching your worn hands; I kiss each one of your knuckles, linking each one of my fingers into your long elegant fingers. I press my fingers to your abdomen feeling your stomach muscles, forming a small yet noticeable six pack, as I grasp your waist with caution, do know it's not my intention to harm you; I simply want to touch you, feel you. My attention is prominent as I kiss your muscles, with my arms around your waist I notice the difference in colour to our flesh, your honey tanned whereas I'm a simple shade of caramel. I keep my arm firmly around your waist; I let my left hand travel precariously from your stomach, down to your upper thigh, I trace lazy patterns onto your skin with feather light touches using the tips of my fingers as I do so I make short work with the exploration as there's one area I needn't explore as I know and love it so well, It's second nature to me to touch, my hands work their way up your body, tracing the paths they've just made. My hands come to their resting place and starting place on your shoulders. I hook my fingers behind your ears; both my hands splayed on your cheeks, my thumbs are free to massage your cheeks, I lightly run my knuckles down your slashed forehead and upper cheek, the cuts are an inch in diameter, they're hard to miss as there's many on your flawless skin now adorned with garish horrific marks. As I close my eyes and press my forehead to yours I realise our bodies are barely touching, there one last thing on my mind that needs my exploration, I open my eyes only to find that yours are tightly shut, your relaxing, It's nice to see you relaxing. I steady my hands and lick the inside of my lips, I long for your loving touch, for your perfect kiss, as my pulse is dart, I can only imagine what yours is like. I prepare for my lips to meet your own. You probably know my next move but that makes the situation more real, I move forward, impossibly forward, I know its so clique but it feels like a lifetime for my lips to be lain onto yours. But when they do, I know it will feel amazing. But this feeling right now, as we wait for the moment that will surely be breathless, just keeping you're under my touch, under my observation, feeling you thinking is amazing in it's self.


	2. So Happy I Could Die  Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: Is still not working with Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zukier etc... AKA it means I still don't own CSI. No copyright intended.

CSI Shuffle Fest 

Chapter 2

So Happy I could Die – Lady Gaga

_The blonde I've recently started to work with, you think I love her. Her blonde hair as it falls perfectly at her shoulders, how she always wears it down, it would be beautiful if it was tied up, how she perches her aviator glasses on the bridge of her nose, hiding her sapphire blue eyes. Her perfect skin without any flaw, true, I have found her beautiful in the past. I've tried to be drawn to her; I've tried my best to want her. But now as you ask me if I love her. I can surely say I don't._

_When she wears those box shirts, her womanly curves hidden from view, she is no longer just a blonde bimbo or whatever she may've been in the past, as she tucks in her shirt hiding her breasts from view, fitting her badge on her belt around her waist. She's a detective, she's a courageous, headstrong woman whom even the higher officers' envy for her career, and of course she's had an early and continuous inspiration from her mother which she is continuously trying to please._

_Do I find her amazing? No. But how can I prove it to you? In my eyes she's enigmatic, moody and a pleasure to work with. But do you want me to tell you I fall asleep thinking about her? How if I was to sleep with her, those golden locks of perfect hair would fan out on my pillow as I make love to her? If I were to kiss her neck, how different she would feel from you, her perfect smooth skin, how it would taste in my mouth? How we would be quite a match for dominance as her headstrong personality is mirrored in love-making as well? How when she left me in the morning I would press my nose into the pillow she'd been lain in and smell the sweet scent that could've only come from her? _

_Also if I may not easily drift off into a perfect slumber at night with or without a woman in my arms, you want me to tell you I get off thinking about her how when she catches my eye in the corridor, or when she catches my hand in an investigation? How if she brushes her fingers against mine it's a bittersweet moment as it feels so perfect to arousing as I would have to find somewhere to be alone hastily undo my belt and grasp the thing I can play out my pent up sexual tension with? How I dig my nails into the sheets at night screaming out her name as I pleasure myself with thoughts of her running through my mind?_

_Never think of these thoughts, my dearest Sara, as she is not you._

_**I've wrote this as the thoughts of Grissom if ever he had to think of what to say to Sara if she ever asked this question. It could equally be a letter to Sara explaining his feelings towards a certain blonde detective. DCIPHOENIX **_


	3. Left Outside Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, if I did. I wouldn't have put Sara in the clutches of The Miniature Killer. Spoilers for Living Doll and Dead Doll.**

CSI Shuffle Fest

Chapter three

Left Outside Alone – Anastacia

She reached her fingers out and got a fistful of earth, wet soil which had now unforgivably turned into mud. Her fingers slipped into the layers of earth trying desperately to hold on. The rain spattered on her face, her eyes on the verge of closing. The rain continuously making her effort to see in vain, raindrops hung to her lashes; they ran down her face mingling with the other paths of rain droplets that had fallen onto her freckled face.

The car's weight crushed into her bones, her arm trapped underneath an under-part of the car she couldn't see. The underneath the now flooded ditch under the red car. If she had been trapped in the day the car would be a beacon of hope in more ways that one. It would shine in the high Nevada sun and alert any passing car or helicopter of her whereabouts, if they were looking for her. Course they were looking for her, she hadn't turned in for work, hadn't said good evening to Cath, Nicky and Grissom. Of course Grissom would know something's wrong now. After she didn't answer her call that she made just before she was kidnapped.

Kidnapped by her, the one that had plotted to kill her, to make her suffer, to make Grissom suffer, obviously for killing the only person she had ever felt loved by, she knew what that felt like, she understood why she was doing this to her, but now she just had to get out.

She saw Natalie lower the car onto her arm then with a clique clap of thunder she was gone. Gone into the night to leave Sara there under the stars, to die by her hand by her thought out plan that she had obviously thought over day after day, obviously making a model of this scene which someone would have received by now, received and studied, studied then acted.

Sara was alone in the dark desert, the wind whipped around the mounds of dark sand which cast shadows over her and the car. The water level was rising higher, lapping at her skin and ends of her brunette locks, tugging her down into the abyss as the bottom of the ditch that was now filled with water, the small pocket of air that was the inside of the car.

Soon the water would reach her mouth, nose and go down into her lungs, drowning her, killing her, soon she would give up the fight, lose against the darkness and Natalie, the arms of Morpheus would come to claim her, but right now she had to fight, gather all the courage she could muster and fight him off. Sara Sidle wouldn't welcome death with open arms; she'd fight to the end, even if that meant hurting herself in the process. She took a deep breath of oxygen and dived.

Dived into the murky waters that clutched her very form, the water was ice cold and seethed through her CSI vest and layers of clothes, she was chilled right through to the bone.

Opening her eyes, seeing where her arm was stuck underneath the car she whipped around in the darkness for something to pry the car off her arm, just enough so she could move, escape. But not enough so the car would sink into the wet sand and trap her.

Sara eyed up a sharp scrape of rock that mingled in with the sand that was blended with the water to create the dark murk that she was now flailing around in, she grabbed it with both hands, hoping it would work, hoping it would free her from the dark, wet hell she was in.

The red back light was her only guidance in her task at hand; it reflected off the surface of the water and lit up the small pocket of air which was depleting rapidly.

**A/N: Yup, i ended it there before i couldn't remember any more, if you want me to continue this piece then i would. Hope you liked.**


End file.
